We'll fight until the end : April
by fire is catching now
Summary: Prompts: the careers,just children playing soldiers, I want to kill her in my own way,blood on meadows, fighting spirit/Read the entries over the next 3 days, then vote for your favourite!
1. untitled by Feral Piper

**This is the Fire is Catching Forum Writing Challenge for April!**

**Over the next 3 days I will post all 3 entries (this is the first one, but next time I hope for more entries) and then after they have all been posted I will hold a vote so YOU can decide who wins. People have spent time on these I know, and if you don't win, don't be too upset, these will be held every 2 months, so enter the May/June one for another go!**

**Also, please review to give the person feedback.**

April Challenge:

Prompts:** the careers**_,just children playing soldiers_, I want to kill her in my own way,**blood on meadows**,_ fighting spirit_

_**Deadline: 30th of April.**_

_**Written by Feral Piper**_

The Careers...Is that what defines us? The ruthless killers, the hunters, the murderers? We may seem like that on the outside, but we were also once children, crying when we fell and skinned our knees. The fighting spirit that rages wild in the first couple districts is forced onto us. We embrace it yes, but do we like being evil, being seen as the ones who have killed a sister, a brother, a daughter or a son?

Children playing soldiers, that all it is. I try to shake off that feeling I always get when I think about it. That's all we are, a mother's son, or daughter. We try to make our District proud by killing children, younger and older alike. We act tough to hide our fear, our fear of the unknown and the world. Not like it's much of a world.

I try to tell this to the others, but they just laugh and walk away, calling me soft. I guess I am. I don't want to kill anyone; they have the same right to live as I do. The others, they don't understand my regret of killing.

The Cornucopia...A merciless blood bath. I killed a girl from 4 I think. I don't remember who it was, I only remember her please, begging me not to kill her. I looked around, Cato and Clove urging me on. I killed her, slit her throat right there. I watched the light die from her eyes, her small body fall limp. The other Careers cheered, clapping me on the back before turning back to the fight. I couldn't take my eyes off of the girl though.

She had a family, a mother and a father. Maybe they had a little sister or brother. There was probably a boy back at her district who would never get to see the love of his life again. I felt a tear roll down my face, and I let it fall. I closed the girl's soft green eyes and turned away.

The blood of innocent souls spilt in the meadow, an image I will never get out of my head. Their pained screams, the sickening _squish_ of blades sinking into skin, the moans. We had left it behind a long time ago, but they still _joked_ about it. There was one girl, that one from 12 I think.

Cato has something against her, and he doesn't want anyone getting in his way. We found the guy from District 12 later. He told us how to find her, with the promise of his life if he lied. I found it funny, how he was leading us straight to the girl whom he said he was in love with not a week ago. Funny, how the arena changes people.

Surprisingly, we actually found her. I watched as she tried to run, and laughed with the others, giving a slow, agonizing chase. We watched her run up a tree. I asked Cato if I could shoot her.

"I want to kill her my own way." He hissed in my ear, trying to climb up the tree. We waited, until one by one, we all fell asleep. I stayed up longer then everyone, watching the fake sky change. I knew I must sleep, but something told me not to. I shrugged off the feeling, slipping into a blissful sleep.

A loud thud, followed by screams woke me up. I jump up clutching the bow I had grabbed at the Cornucopia. I turned to face our attacker, and saw a giant swarm of tracker jackers. My heart sank, and I began to scream, flailing my arms around. My screams drew no attention from the rest of the Careers, who all took off in different directions.

The Careers...that's all they are. They aren't mother's children, they are killers. In the arena, nobody is who they were before the reaping. I fight for my life, but not against another Tribute, as I thought it would be, but against something as small as a mutated wasp.

_Blood in the meadows, children playing soldiers, a mother's child..._

* * *

**Please review for Feral Piper's sake, I'm sure she'd love to hear your thoughts! Come back tomorrow for Pineapple Girl 1997's entry.**


	2. 54321 by Pineapple Girl 1997

_**Written by Pineapple Girl 1997**_

The careers, just children playing soldiers, I want to kill her in my own way, blood on meadows, fighting spirit

**5…**

Clove stands on the podium ready to leap as soon as the clock stops ticking. It counts so slowly and Clove tries to imagine what it would be like to not be career, to not at least have that comfort of an alliance. Although temporary and one where everyone hates the other they still needed each other, and her skills were essential. What if Clove was from District 12 or 9 or 11 or any of the none career districts, if she wasn't anything special. She was just Clove, a confused girl with a lot of anger, but with no knifes. That clock would be ticking down to her death. But then she stops because she's a career, and she shouldn't feel empathy. Clove has been brought up like a soldier, to kill and not care. Everyone else was a blank face like hers, they had no identity, and she had to think of them just like the animals at home. They were no different just as dumb and defenceless. Nothing to feel guilty over.

**4…**

Cato stares at Katniss. But he isn't thinking oh she's so pretty. He's not sighing over the looks she's sending Peeta. He's not thinking of her on fire in the starry lit sky. Cato is glaring and he's planning how to kill her in his own way. How painfully she'll die and how loud her screams will be. And how when he laughs and the Capitol see how brutal he really is they will send him everything he needs. He'll bring home the pride and money he craves. A thought of clove's parents come to mind, the looks they'd given him once he'd volunteered, the fathers pleading ,the mother had tears falling from her eyes. But it wasn't like they made him promise to do anything, he'd never wrote anything down , he owed them nothing and he had no reason to keep Clove safe. Another image flashes to mind before Cato could stop it, they were stricken with grief as their daughter came home in a coffin. They weren't like his parents; they actually cared about their daughter, although Clove had told him she found this annoying. How could she throw that away? He thought, it made his almost… jealous. But he didn't think like that, he was a career. He'd give the parents part of the money once he had won he decides. Nothing to feel guilty over.

**3…**

He runs a hand though his curly hair and sighs, thinking of the dark skinned girl who was so very beautiful. It wasn't like he had a crush on her or anything. No careers couldn't do that. It was just she had that soft hair, and could make those whistles and the whole world would fade away and everything was fine, more than fine. It was covered in sugar and honey and silk, and then there were her eyes... No. He's been trained by the famous Finnick Odair, for this moment and one silly girl was not to him down. Finnick had warned him right off not to get emotionally attached. _Treat them with courtesy but nothing more_, he should know right? He'd won the games and now had more admirers than any other man in Panem. So Curly allows himself the luxury of the thought of winning, he would be like Finnick; only better. And when he got back Finnick would ruffle his hair and tell him he did a good job, and District four would all love him, and he could ask out that girl in his class and she would say yes… but she wouldn't be Rue he thought with a jolt. She wouldn't be the small bird who flew above the world and sat with him in the nets above the training centre. She'd be dead in the bloody meadows. But then again. Nothing to feel guilty over.

**2…**

Glimmer glared across at her competition, a hand on her hip and she made sure to place and arrogant smile on her face. For the cameras and to scare the other tributes, but most of it comes naturally. She snorts at the fear that omits from most of the tributes; you'd think that one year they might all bother to train for the games. Or be pretty to gain sponsors like her, gain some charisma she thinks with a roll of her eyes. She was a fighter even if she couldn't throw a knife like Clove or strangle a man like Cato. But she was beautiful and she was cunning. Marvel was already entrapped in her web, helpless to get out; he'd do anything she wanted. Glimmer was certain he presumed her a bit of an idiot like the rest of the careers; they only took her on because she knows how to charm and bring people under her spell and she was from District 1 after all. Only that Clove bitch didn't like her, but that didn't matter. She volunteered for this, to kill others by her own choice. Nothing to feel guilty over.

**1…**

He's proud and he's arrogant and he's from District 1. But he's worried and he's not exactly sure why. Maybe its Cloves fixation of knives or its Cato's strength or that curly haired boys agility or even Glimmers eyes. But it makes no sense, he's strong and he doesn't care and knows he can win or he wouldn't have volunteered. Right? So why does he feel like he's going to die, that it wasn't worth coming to the capitol to win and spend some time with the gorgeous Glimmer. Why should he even be nervous of Glimmer, she was sweet but dumb, but sometimes he was sure when he turned his back that her eyes were glaring, he could _feel_ it. But she couldn't be two faced, she was just too stupid. She's everything the capitol wants she'd have tons of sponsors. So would he, he should have them but more are going to Cato and Clove and he may be the best in District 1 but they are the best in District 2. And somehow it's better than 1. Which was why he had to make sure to kill them when he could, when their backs were turned because he, Marvel, had to be the best, and that was it. Nothing to feel guilty over.

**It's was time…**

They're fighting each other but it's not a proper war because they're not soldiers. Their just little like children who went into their parents closets and tried on their fathers suit or mothers make up, it doesn't look quite right but they so want it to. Their pretending to bigger than they are so they scare each other, but really they're all frightened and they're all guilty. Their just children playing as soldiers.

* * *

**Review please! And come back tomorrow for Iridescent Bookworm's fabulous story!**


	3. Glimmer's Story by Iridescent Bookworm

**_Written by Iridescent Bookworm_**

_Glimmer's Story_

_**(A/N: In my version District Four isn't a Career District.)**_

Glimmer's fists clenched as she stood on the metal plates under the Cornucopia. Her knees wobbled uncontrollably. She forced herself to stop moving. The slightest change of movement could blow her to bits; it didn't take much pressure to set the landmines off.

Now she stood as still as a statue but her heart was beating erratically.

'_You shouldn't be scared Glimmer, you should be feared. You're a Career Tribute. The victor's crown is practically on your head.' _Glimmer assured herself of this confidently. After all, she was only the most popular girl in District One. Who wouldn't sponsor her? She already had five modeling offers set up for her in the Capitol.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith shouted.

Glimmer could practically hear the cheers from the sponsors. Surely they were already making offerings to Cashmere, her mentor and close friend. One day she was going to be in the Capitol cheering with a huge bag of popcorn. The Hunger Games were a mere obstacle.

The gong rang out and Glimmer ran like lightning to her fellow Career Tributes. When Glimmer looked down, she already had bow and arrows in her hands. They weren't as well made as she was used to, and they certainly weren't as powerful looking as a spear, but they could work.

When she looked up, the boy from District Four was shaking like a leaf. He knew at that very second he was going to die, that she was going to kill him. He closed his eyes as she shot an arrow into his heart. She watched gleefully as he slumped to the ground, dead.

'_One down.'_

Blood was everywhere, splattering down on the tributes as if it were rain. Clove and Cato, the tributes from District Two, collected supplies of food while killing some poor souls along the way. Marvel, the male tribute from Glimmer's district managed to collect several different kinds of knives and a spear.

Several bodies lay on the ground when the Careers decided to clear out.

Cato and Clove's hands were stained with blood. Glimmer smiled to herself noticing this. The Careers were fairly superior to the other tributes. They trained all of their lives. Next to the Capitol, they had the finest of everything. It would take two days maximum before all the other tributes from poorer districts were cleared out.

As the Career's walked through the woods to set up camp their irritation with each other grew.

Clove eyed Marvel sharply. "I want your knives," she remarked coldly.

Glimmer couldn't help but smirk to herself. There was no way Marvel was going to listen to her. Marvel was the toughest guy in District One. If Glimmer wasn't going to win, he surely would.

"No way! If you want the knives you fight for them like a big girl."

"Clove can throw knives. I've been training with her for the past eight years; she never missed a target." Cato put in, giving Clove a secretive smile.

"I don't care! I'm older and stronger then you Clove!"

"I've killed more tributes then you in the bloodbath! I killed four and Cato killed four. How many tributes did you kill today Marvel?"

"Two." Marvel snarled, handing her his collection of knives. "How many tributes did you kill Glimmer?" He asked curiously.

"I killed one tribute." Glimmer mumbled, suddenly interested in her shoes.

The hideous sound of laughter burst Glimmer's eardrums.

"_One _tribute?" Clove snickered in disbelief.

"How many years have you been training?" Cato asked.

Even Marvel, the one person Glimmer truly trusted, laughed with Cato and Clove.

"It won't be one tribute I killed much longer if you don't keep your mouths shut." Glimmer hissed.

Glimmer straightened her fishtail braids with her fingers and sat down. Just then she smelled the smoke spiraling through the air. The unnatural light in the middle of the forest meant that someone was lighting a fire.

"There's a tribute nearby!" Glimmer yelled.

Just as the Careers started to run, Glimmer bumped into a boy with ash blond hair. Glimmer recognized him from the interviews the night before. He was the boy from District Twelve who admitted his passionate love for Katniss, also known as the Girl on Fire. Too bad love was only a weakness that got in the way of what was really important. The boy was probably running to find her. Despite everything, Glimmer respected the boy. He wasn't going to die at her hands because of ignorance or fear; he was going to die at her hands because he dared to love someone. Something Glimmer would never think of doing, it was too risky.

Her arrow was pointing directly at his throat when the boy began to speak.

"I can help you find Katniss! I've been watching her for the past twelve years; I know every trick she has up her sleeve."

Without saying a word, Cato motioned for the boy to join the others and they began to walk closer and closer to the smoke.

_He's lying. How can Cato not see how lovesick the boy is?_

When she was sure no one was looking, Glimmer let herself accept the truth. When she volunteered back at home this was nothing like she had in mind. When Glimmer looked at the sky eleven tributes replaced the stars. There were still twelve threats to her life lurking in the forest.

_Don't think like that Glimmer, they're just prey._

None of the Careers, not even Marvel, respected her.

_They're going to be dead anyway soon. One day back at home, you're going to laugh while you watch Clove, Cato and Marvel die._

Self-pity time was over; feeling sorry for yourself probably clogs the pores.

"Glimmer, be honest, did a tribute light the fire or did you sneak a flat iron into the arena and forget to turn it off?" Marvel snickered

Glimmer didn't even bother to look at him as rage tore through her body.

The girl from District Eight shivered in front of the fire.

_You have to do something to prove yourself, show them you're their equal._

Glimmer knew what she had to do. She walked towards the girl with a knife clasped in her hand. Somehow this was different from the Bloodbath, when all of Glimmer's emotions had been replaced with adrenaline.

As Glimmer crept closer the girl started to cry.

"Please", the girl whispered. "Please don't kill me."

_You're so close to getting their respect. Show the Capitol there is more to you than pretty blonde hair and living in District One._

"Sorry Eight, some wishes just won't be granted today," Glimmer replied with acid in her voice as she slit the girl's throat.

/

_**A Few Days Later**_

Glimmer heard the buzz of tracker jackers before she opened her eyes. Her body was too sore from shaking from the nightmares to run.

She heard the swift sounds of her fellow Career Tributes and the boy from Twelve running away.

"Help!" She screamed.

_You're not going to die Glimmer._

No one came, no one cared.

_You can still escape._

Glimmer tried to run when a sharp pain jabbed her leg. Green ooze dripped down her leg.

_You can fight._

Glimmer took her bow and tried to swing the tracker jackers away, desperately clinging onto her last shred of hope that she was going to live.

She saw the multiple stingers pierce through her skin. She could hear the voice of the girl from Eight talking to her in a disturbingly close voice.

"_You killed me, you deserve to die."_

"No!" Glimmer roared. "I'm going to survive! I'm going to win!"

Ghosts of the fallen tributes pulled Glimmer up into the sky with them. The last thing Glimmer thought before she heard her canon roar was:

_I'm not going to die_

* * *

**Review please! And PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE go to our profile and vote for your favourite. The winner will be announced here on May 16th, so you have 10 days to get those votes in.**


End file.
